everything_barbiefandomcom-20200214-history
Fashionistas*
THIS IS THE OLD PAGE. TO SEE THE NEW PAGE, WHICH IS CURRETNLY BEING WORKED ON, GO TO FASHIONISTAS. Fashionistas are a series of dolls that began in 2009. There are two types, the 'characters' (Sassy, Sweetie, Wild, Glam, etc...) whose outfits reflected their personallities and the 'Barbie & friends' (Barbie, Raquelle, Teresa, etc..) the modern fashionistas. Wave 1 Wave 1 released in 2009 and the dolls were Wild, Cutie, Glam, Sassy, Artsy, Girly and Hottie Boy. (Latter called Cutie Boy) A game released on Barbie.com where you selected a Fashionista girl, (excluding Hottie / Cutie boy) decorated the set and took 'photos' for a 'magazine.' An app was also released, but is no longer avaliable. A store on Barbiegirls was released, featuring a quiz and Fashionistas outfits and necklaces. Artsy.jpg|Artsy Cutie.jpg|Cutie Girly.jpg|Girly Glam.jpg|Glam Hottie.jpg|Hottie / Cutie Boy Wave 1 poses.jpg Wave 1.jpg Wild.jpg|Wild 7.jpg|Barbiegirls quiz result -Cutie Wave 2 Wave 2 was released in 2010 and was desgined by Lilly Martinez. The characters were Sassy, Cutie, Sporty, Sweetie and Sporty Boy. all.jpg all again.jpg Cutie Wave 2.jpg|Cutie sassy.jpg|Sassy sporty.jpg|Sporty sporty guy.jpg|Sporty Boy swetie.jpg|Sweetie Swappin' Styles Swappin' Styles was released in 2010/11 and consisted of Sporty, Sweetie, Artsy, Glam, Sassy, Cutie, Cutie Boy and Sporty Boy. There was also a less popular mini-wave, Gift Sets. These dolls replaced the Wave 1 dolls in the Fashionista game, but the actual game remained the same. A new website was created, which, along with the game, came with wallpapers, an app, a quiz and more. As new waves were developed, those fashions and dolls were added onto the app. A webisode was also created, but was stopped after episode 5. It seemed other episodes were created because at the starting theme, it showed small sections of episodes never released. The website is http://www.barbie.com/fashionistas/#/PhotoShoot/ all of them.jpg Artsy Wave 3.jpg|Artsy Cutie Wave 3.jpg|Cutie cutie guy.jpg|Cutie Boy Glam Wave 3.jpg|Glam poses.jpg Sassy Wave 3.jpg|Sassy Sporty Wave 3.jpg|Sporty sporty buy.jpg|Sporty boy sweetie.jpg|Sweetie In The Spotlight -In Concert These were released in 2011 and were Cutie, Glam and Sassy. Their tops were not removable and when you pressed a button, they lit up and sang the theme song from the webisodes of Swappin' Styles. The Swappin' Styles webisodes were now removed from Barbie.com. Fashionista In The Spotlight Sassy Concert.jpg Cutie concert.jpg|Cutie Glam concert.jpg|Glam Sassy concert.jpg|Sassy Clutch Wave 1 and 2 These were released in 2011/12 and were Ryan, Teresa, Barbie 1, Barbie 2, Summer, Raquelle, Nikki and Ken. Their boxes were decorated like clutch purses, hence the name. group.jpg Barbie.jpg|Barbie Nikki.jpg|Nikki Raquelle.jpg|Raquelle Summer.jpg|Summer Teresa.jpg|Teresa Barbie 2.jpg|Barbie Wave 2 Barbie boxed.jpg|Barbie Wave 2 Boxed groupie.jpg|Wave 2 Ken full.jpg|Ken Wave 2 Nikki full.jpg|Nikki Wave 2 Raqualle 2.jpg|Raquelle Wave 2 Summer 2.jpg|Summer Wave 2 Rainbow Wave 1 and 2 These were released in 2012 and were Ryan, Teresa, Barbie (two) Summer, Raquelle, Nikki and Ken. Each of these dolls wore a different colour theme. A club on Stardoll was created, featuring these dolls. The club is now 'under construction / on hold,' and had previously held two compettions -one to create a Barbie scenery and the other a hairstyle. Gifts for joining the club and entering the compettion were a dress and headband. The club is http://www.stardoll.com/en/clubs/home.php?id=4120851. Rainbow Wave 1.jpg|Rainbow Wave 1 Rainbow Wave 2.jpg|Rainbow Wave 2 Category:Dolls Category:Products Category:Fashionistas Category:Discontinued Products Category:Playline Dolls